Toyoko's Stories
The following are Toyoko's Stories and the "Kurou Residence Secret", they are divided into two types; Anything, and ''Some advice. "Anything" refers to the choice that the player can choice in the game when Enzan Toyoko asks, "What do you want to know?". The stories of this type are usually facts and trivia and random information. The other type, "Some advice" are simple tips and pointers for the player, as well as some tutorial-type info that usually aren't explained through any other character in the game.'' Stories Anything *''"As you know, this pass has been attracting samurai from all over the country. Those samurai are also bringing in many unique swords. Even the punks around here have surprisingly goood swords. I don't know how good your sword is. But from what I have heard there must be a number of swords with hidden powers in this area."'' *''"It seems that Kurou's Shiretoko had long hair when he was younger. ... ... ... ... ... Sorry. This is all."'' *''"The mansion where the Akadama Clan stays ... is also called Adamos' Estate, because a British man, Adamos, who came to this pass to build the foundry lived there. No twist."'' *''"Do you know Murasaki in Kurou? She is the daughter left by the late master of the celebrated Zabi Family in Tosa. The rumor says that she has a brother whom she was parted from a long time ago."'' *''"Have you seen the picture posted in the hut under the bridge? The picture is of . He is famous for his dual sword fighting. The man living there seems to be a great Musashi fan. But until recently, there was a picture of , the leader of the 47 samurai who took revenge for their masters death."'' *''"The first name of Kurou's Shiretoko is Soichiro. Although the name contains the word 'ichi' (1), he is the third son of his family. It's just trivial information."'' *''"Have you been to Oyashirazu Shrine? There is a head of a Buddha statue in the shrine. Tesshin Kurou started to have it built to celebrate the completion of the foundry. But he closed the foundry and the Buddhist statue was left the way you see it. It is a blasphemous act isn't it?"'' *''"You can never tell what tomorrow will bring. It's not always wise to attack whoever appears to be your enemy at the moment. When you face a great number of enemies, the more allies you have, the easier things will be. You will learn to appreciate the value of a good swordsman fighting at your side."'' Some Advice *''"Well, ... You should remember the locations where food is lying on the ground. It is wise to fight near sources of food, and try to recover your health as quickly as possible. Once you start staggering, you'll soon be unable to walk. 'The clever eat near where they fight.' These are my words. ... They sound good, don't they?"'' *''"Well, ... Do you have a good understanding of your moves? Some moves are effective when the opponent is beside you and others are effective only when the opponent is in front of you. Understand the strong and weak points of each move and use the right move at the right time. 'Know yourself and know your enemy.' These are basic strategies."'' *''"Well, ... You should go to the swordsmith with the sword that you want to improve and have it delivered before a dangerous fight. If you enter into a fight with a sword fully improved, you should notice a significant difference. 'First, establish positions that make you invincible.' It means that you should prepare yourself so that you'll never lose. This is from the teachings of Sun-Tzu. He was a master strategist. *''"To fight or not to fight. Only a fool tries to repel stronger opponent whom he can never defeat. Well, I know there will also be a time when you have to fight against all odds, if you are a samurai. 'One who knows when he can fight, and when he cannot fight, will be the victor.' It is not wise to stand up to anything and everything. These are basic strategies."'' *''"Well, ... When your opponent gets beside or behind you, do you know how to turn quickly to face him again? Maneuvering and blocking can shift you pretty quickly. But you may also use flipping or other moves that are effetive against attacks from your side or rear. You should keep this in mind when you are fighting many opponents."'' Secret of the Kurou Residence